While there are a variety of relatively light weight, two-wheel carts adapted particularly for personal use, such as, by travelers to transport luggage and other articles, some of the carts are so light weight that they do not provide sufficient strength for carrying an adequate load, and/or cannot be collapsed into a package small enough to be conveniently carried when not being used.
Such two-wheel carts typically have a bottom portion or platform on which articles being carried are placed, and an upright frame which may be pivotally connected to the platform and which typically includes a handle. In the operative or erected position, such carts are generally L-shaped. When collapsed or closed, the platform is typically pivoted to lie against the frame. In many instances the upright frame is constructed of sections which can be folded or telescoped in an effort to render the cart compact for storage and carrying.
While some of these or carriers may function generally satisfactorily, some exhibit reduced strength, some have a relatively small platform, and some have a collapsed size which is not as small as would be desired.
It would be desirable to provide an improved luggage carrier which is relatively sturdy and which has a relatively large platform for carrying various loads.
It would be beneficial if such an improved carrier could be relatively quickly and easily deployed to an operative, extended position and be collapsed or closed to a storage position.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved carrier included provisions for automatically locking at least some of its parts in the operative position as well as in the collapsed position.
Such an improved carrier should also desirably be provided with a construction that permits the frame, support platform, and wheels to be collapsed to a closed or folded condition having a relatively thin, rectangular configuration for accommodating storage of the collapsed carrier in a suitcase, under a seat, or in some other storage container or location.
It would also be advantageous to provide such an improved carrier with a design that permits relatively efficient operation with respect to closing it into the collapsed configuration, opening it to the extended, operative configuration, and in using the opened carrier to transport articles.
Advantageously, such an improved carrier should also be of rugged construction and be substantially maintenance free.
The present invention provides an improved cart or carrier which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.